


To Heal Each Other

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, BPD, Baby Boy, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mental-health, Nose Kissing, Oneshot, Oversized jumper, Sassy, bipolar, death-mentions, haecas, head kissing, request, sarcastic, sleepy Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: It's a simple dare.Talk to the guy you're staring at in the cafe.Haechan thinks so anyway, until he realises it's Lucas, the most dangerous boy in town.What happens when a sassy mouth meets a man no-one wants to talk to?





	To Heal Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Mentions of; self harm, death, and mental health. 
> 
> (Minor mentions of other ships not tagged)  
> Request for @MarkHyuckHei_
> 
> Collage by: Hannah Tedge  
> Cover by: Ashlee Geary

~  
  
Haechan was at the regular cafe spot with his Dream Team.  
They were all talking except for Haechan. He was sipping on his milkshake while staring at another guy in the Cafe.  
Mark turned to talk to Haechan when he realised he was staring at something; no, someone. Mark smirked to himself.  
"Oi, Earth to Haechan."  
"What?"  
"I have a dare for you."  
"Oh yeah? What is it."  
"Go up to the guy you're staring at and use a pick-up line on him."  
"Done."  
"Wait Haechan, I was-"  
But Haechan was already up and walking towards the mysterious man. Mark was regretting this.

Haechan tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention.  
As the man turned to face him, he realised why Mark was trying to call him back.  
It was Lucas; one of the most dangerous guys in town, or so everyone thought…  
He'd been to jail, but Haechan didn't back down because Holy hell, Lucas was hot.  
"Are you from slytherin? 'Cause you can slither in to me anytime." Haechan winked.  
Lucas grabbed Haechan by the wrist and directed him into the chair in front of him.  
"Do you know who I am, kid?" Lucas asked Haechan,  
There was that word Haechan didn't like, ‘kid’.  
"I am not a kid, and yeah I do." Haechan sassed back.  
Lucas smirked at him, enjoying the sassiness coming from the assumed-younger male.  
"Who am I then?"  
"My next fuck." Haechan giggled  
"You're a brave one." Lucas was surprised at how relaxed and calm Haechan was.  
"You know I went to jail right, baby boy?" Lucas was sure this young male didn't know who he was.  
"Yes. Lucas. I do know that." You could hear the sassiness in his tone."Do I care? No. Do I find you hot? Yes."  
"Oh?" Lucas raised his eyebrow at this information, leaning forward, hand going under the table and caressing Haechans thigh.  
"So, tell me your name..."  
"It's Haechan, but you can keep calling me baby boy."  
"You have a lot of confidence, don't you?"  
"Why don't you come here and find out?"  
Lucas stood up and sat on the booth side next to Haechan. Sitting there, he could see a table of guys giggling and watching them.  
"I'm going to assume they are your friends..."  
"Yeah, but just ignore them like I do."

"So I'm here... what are you gonna do, Mr.Confidence?"  
Without any hesitation, Haechan threw an arm behind them; bringing Lucas towards him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Lucas smiled into the short kiss. He might be a tough guy, but affection like that always made him soft.  
"What was that for?"  
"Like I said, you're hot. I'm not gonna run the other way because you killed someone... everyone deserves affection, and for someone to care about them."  
"Well then, how about we get out of here and leave your friends wondering if I killed you or not?"  
"Where are we going to go?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then it’s a secret." Lucas smiled at Haechan and he swears his own heart did flips.  
The two boys got up and Lucas grabbed Haechan's hand, enjoying the feeling of his hand against his own.  
Haechan’s group watched in shock as he waved goodbye to his friends, laughing at their faces when they realised he was leaving with Lucas.

The two walked hand-in-hand towards a park.  
“Why are you taking me to the park?”  
“There is a special place in this park that I want to take you.”  
Haechan just hummed in agreeance, enjoying the silence between them. It was as awkward as it was comfortable.  
Haechan stopped walking and let go of Lucas’s hand.  
“What did you stop for?” Lucas turned back to him.  
“I want a piggyback.” Haechan smiled.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“I want a piggyback, please, Lucas~”  
“Augh fine, get on.”  
“I bet I’ll hear that later too.” Haechan smirked before jumping onto Lucas’s back. “Look at that, you’ve known me for like ten minutes and you are already whipped.”  
“I will drop you.”  
The two boys were running around laughing, not caring about the looks they were getting. Haechan had hopped off Lucas’s back, wanting to hold his hand again.  
“Lucas, no one is around us, where are you taking me?”  
“I told you, it’s a surprise.”  
“Yeah, but how much longer?”  
“It’s just around the corner, I promise.”  
Haechan stopped walking, Lucas turned around to see him holding out his pinky.  
“Pinky promise?”  
Lucas chuckled at the younger male in front of him. “Yes, pinky promise.”  
Lucas held his pinky out and intertwined it with Haechan’s before bringing him for a kiss.  
It was supposed to be a sweet little peck, but Haechan threw his arms around Lucas’s broad shoulders, keeping the older male where he was. Lucas had his hands on Haechan’s waist holding him as close as possible.  
Lucas feel like he was on top of the world with Haechan. They’ve known each other for less than a day and Lucas is already falling for this boy.  
There was just something special about him.

The two boys pulled apart to catch their breath, smiling at each other.  
Lucas held out his hand for Haechan to take.  
“Come on then.”  
“But I want more kisses~” Haechan pouted  
“I’ll give you as many kisses as you want when we get to where I’m taking you. We don’t have much time left.”  
Haechan grabbed Lucas’s hand and let him lead him to where they were going. They walked for a good five minutes before the came to a little hidey-hole.  
Lucas moved some branches aside so Haechan could go in first.  
“A true gentleman you are.”  
“I just wanted to look at your ass.”  
“I can’t say I’m mad, just disappointed.” Haechan sassed, walking a bit further up with his hips swaying just the slightest, then squealing when Lucas came up behind and landed a good smack on his ass.  
“Cheeky, now follow me.”

Haechan followed Lucas up this hill until they came to a small clearing. They were at the top of the hill and all that was there was a tall tree. Lucas sat against the tree, tapping his legs for Haechan to sit down on him.  
Haechan sat down on Lucas’s lap, smiling when he felt arms slip around his waist. He rested his head against Lucas’s shoulder, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth from his body heat.  
“So out of all the places to take me, why take me here?”  
“Because it’s a wonderful place to watch the sunset. Have you ever watched the sunset?”  
“Nope.”  
Lucas looked at Haechan, the warm glow on him making him look ethereal.  
“Open your eyes then, the sun is starting to set.”  
And right Lucas was. The sun had just started to sink below the horizon.  
Haechan was in awe, his mouth hung open slightly, taking in the view that was in front of him. Lucas tightened his grip slightly. He didn’t want this to end.  
“So tell me about yourself, baby boy.”  
“What’s there to tell? I’m nothing special.” The tone in Haechan’s voice worried Lucas.  
“Well then, what’s your favourite band?”  
Haechan adjusted how he was sitting, now sideways in Lucas’s lap and nuzzling into his neck.  
“Mm, DAY6 for sure. What about you?”  
“I would have to say Monsta X.”  
“Nice choice.”  
Haechan left a little kiss on Lucas’s neck, Lucas smiling at the affection.  
“Well why don’t you ask me a question.”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything.”  
“Have you ever fallen in love at first sight?”  
“Yeah I have, or I thought I had. What about you, baby boy?”  
“Y-yeah I think so.” Haechan stuttered, hoping Lucas wouldn’t ask who.  
“So, how come you came over to me today?”  
“Mark dared me, thinking I wouldn’t cause he caught me s-staring at you.”  
“Why were you staring at me?”  
“ I-I was curious about you.”  
“Not so confident now, hey, sweet cheeks.” Lucas chuckled, ruffling Haechan’s hair.  
“Shut up, I don’t like being called out on the spot.” Haechan hid his face more into Lucas’s neck, if that was even possible.

The two boys sat there, talking about life. Lucas took his jacket off and wrapped it around Haechan who had started to shiver.  
“Lucas, no, you’ll get cold.”  
“I’d rather be cold, and you warm, baby boy. Plus, you’re keeping me warm.”

They sat there for a few hours as it was just becoming night time.  
The full moon shone bright, and soon enough, fireflies started to pop up and fly around the tree they were sitting under. They danced through the branches, looking like stars and flying almost close enough to touch.  
Haechan was watching them with wide eyes.  
“They’re so pretty...” Haechan was in awe  
“I’ve seen something much more prettier.”  
“Really, what?” Haechan moves his head to look at Lucas.  
“You.” Lucas kissed Haechan on the nose, making the younger one giggle.  
All of a sudden, Haechan felt his phone buzz. He picked his phone up off the grass, seeing who messaged him.  
“It’s Mark.”  
“Respond to him, he’s probably worried.”

_From: Baby Lion_   
_Haechan it’s late and I haven’t heard from you at all, are you okay and are you coming home tonight?_   
_To: Full Sun_

_To: Baby Lion_   
_I’m okay, you have no reason to worry, not sure if I’ll be home tonight, leave key under the pot plant. I love you Mark, relax_   
_From: Full Sun_

“Everything good? I can take you home now if you want.”  
“No, I want to stay here a little bit longer.”  
“Okay, baby boy.”

The two boys sat in silence. It was never awkward when they stopped talking; it was always comfortable.  
Haechan could hear Lucas’s heartbeat, and soon it lulled him off to sleep, it wasn’t until the soft snores that Lucas realised Haechan had fallen asleep.

He didn’t want to wake the peaceful boy in his lap, so he made sure he had his all his stuff; grabbing his keys out before he got up, making sure he also had all of Haechan’s belongings. He started to walk to the car, Haechan cradled in his arms.  
He unlocked the door and put Haechan in, removing his jacket to put his seatbelt on, then putting the jacket back over him as a blanket  
He closed the door gently and walked around to slip into the driver’s side.

Lucas was praying that Haechan wouldn’t mind being taken to his for the night.  
Plus, he really wanted more cuddles from the now-sleeping boy.  
As Lucas was driving he started thinking:

_**‘What am I doing?** _   
_**What am I feeling? is the more important question.** _   
_**I mean is there such a thing as love at first sight? Is that what I’m feeling? Does a person like me even deserve love from someone as sweet as Haechan? I’ve always been a sucker for affection but his kiss at the cafe, I’ve not felt anything like that before. There were so many sparks, I… does he even feel the same way?** _   
_**Don’t be an idiot, Lucas, of course not. Why would he love you? How could he love you? You’ve been in prison for god sake. If he is in love with me, am I going to accept it, or am I going to push him away?** _   
_**I’m no good for him. His friend had to text to him to make sure I hadn’t done anything. Would his friends even accept us? Would his friends accept me? I made a mistake and I’m trying to make up for that, but do I really deserve a love as pure as Haechan’s?’** _

Lucas was so off in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that he was crying.  
Haechan was really affecting him, but it was in a good way.  
If Lucas was being honest, he was scared.  
He quickly dried his tears up and drove the rest of the way home.  
It was only about a five minute drive before he pulled up to his house.

Lucas turned the car off and got out, shutting his door quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy.  
Lucas quickly unlocked his front door before going back over to the car and picking Haechan up and out of the car, trying not to bump his head.  
As he was carrying him, Haechan wrapped his arms around Lucas’s neck. Lucas looked down at the boy in his arms, seeing he was still asleep and smiled before kissing him on the forehead.

Lucas walked into his room and laid Haechan on the bed, before finding a jumper for him to sleep in.  
Lucas stepped back to the bed, chucking the jumper on the duvet before gently shaking Haechan’s arm.  
“Haechan, baby, I need you to wake up so you can get changed.”  
Haechan opened one of his eyes. “What? Where are we?”  
“We’re at mine. You fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you, but I don’t want you sleeping in your clothes, take my jumper and get changed.”  
“Can’t you undress me? I’m tired.” Haechan pouted.  
“As much as I would love to, my baby boy, I need to get changed too and lock the house up so I can come and cuddle you.” That was all it took and Haechan was slowly undressing himself.  
Lucas took off his shirt and pants before throwing on a pair of shorts.  
Haechan looked at Lucas, making a grabby motion with his hands.  
“Take me with you~”  
“Fine, jump on my back.”  
Haechan did just that, he jumped on Lucas’s back.  
Lucas carried Haechan all the way back to the front of the house; shutting and locking the doors before going into the kitchen.  
“Do you want a drink of water before bed?”  
Haechan shook his head. Lucas grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge for himself before going back to the bedroom.  
“Do you need to go to the toilet?”  
Haechan nodded his head.  
“Okay, hop down. The bathroom is just through that door.”  
“Okay.”  
As Haechan walked to the bathroom, it was then that Lucas saw how big his jumper was on him. He made a mental note to let Haechan keep the jumper.

Lucas got in bed, playing a game on his phone as he waited for Haechan to come back out.  
Soon enough, the ensuite bathroom door opened and out waddled Haechan before he crawled back into bed.  
Lucas checked the time and saw it was 10pm. They might as well go straight to sleep and get up early to have cuddle time in the morning.  
Lucas opened his arms and Haechan quickly scooted over and snuggled into Lucas’s bare chest.

The two quickly fell asleep all cuddled up limbs entangled with each other.

It was about 3am when Lucas woke up in a panic as he heard a loud crash, like a glass shattering. He looked to his side and saw that Haechan wasn’t next to him.  
Now he was really panicking.  
He gets out of bed and runs into to the kitchen.

There he finds Haechan sitting in the corner, glass shattered near him. He was holding a large shard in his hand while rocking back and forth, crying.  
As Lucas walked closer to Haechan he could hear him muttering to himself; ‘Make it stop’ over and over again.

Haechan moved his hand with the glass shard in it; and that’s when Lucas snapped out of it, running to Haechan and stopping him from what he was about to do.

Haechan flinched when he felt another hand on his.  
He looked up, eyes full of tears. Lucas took the shard of glass out of his hand, sliding it away from them both. Lucas sat down next to Haechan and bought the fragile male onto his lap, holding him close and rocking side to side. He started whispering into Haechan’s ear, while rubbing his back.  
“Sh baby, it’s okay. Lucas is here now. You’re okay, you’re going to be okay. I’m going to protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’m here, it’s okay now.”

Lucas kept rubbing Haechan’s back, leaving kisses on the top of his head. Haechan had stopped crying and his breathing was finally starting to come under control.

Lucas stood up, bringing Haechan with him. Lucas took them back the bedroom; sitting on the edge of the bed before holding Haechan on his lap.

“Baby, are you okay?” Lucas was so concerned. This wasn’t the bright, confident boy he met yesterday.  
“I-I’m okay now.” Haechan’s voice was so quiet, Lucas almost didn’t hear him.  
“You scared me baby. I’m so glad I woke up to the crash.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Haechan, baby...” Lucas used one of his hands to tilt Haechan’s head so he would look him in the eyes. “Don’t apologise, not one sorry should come out of your mouth. All that matters is you’re okay now.” Lucas leaned in and kissed Haechan’s lips. “Wanna talk about what happened?”  
“Can we talk about it in the morning? I just want to go back to sleep.”  
“Yeah, of course baby. Come on, let’s get into bed.”

The two got into bed.  
Lucas lay on his back so Haechan could lay his head on his chest to hear his heartbeat to help lull him back into sleep. Within no time, Haechan was out like a light.  
Lucas grabbed Haechan’s phone, hoping there was no code on it, which there wasn’t. He opened the text message app.  
“Forgive me for doing this, baby boy.” Lucas whispered looking at Haechan “Fuck, what was Mark under again?”  
Lucas looked at his recent texts and the only one was from ‘Baby Lion’, which must be Mark.

_To: Baby Lion_   
_Hi Mark,_   
_It’s Lucas. I don’t know what just happened Haechan didn’t want to talk about it yet but I woke up to find him in my kitchen after he dropped a glass.Sorry if this wakes you._   
_From: Full Sun_

Lucas sent the text, he didn’t expect a reply straight away but Haechan’s phone buzzed in his hand. It was Mark.

_To: Full Sun_   
_Oh shit please tell me he didn’t do anything? Is he okay? Ok so to run you through this a little he’s had an episode I won’t explain to much, that’s up to Haechan. I suppose he hasn’t told you anything at all?_   
_From: Little Lion_

Lucas started a reply straight away.

_To: Little Lion_   
_He’s okay, I got to him just in time, he’s asleep at the moment, I managed to calm him down pretty quickly. I’m gonna stay up and keep an eye on him. I’m worried about him. That wasn’t the baby boy I met today._   
_From: Full Sun_

Lucas was nervous for Mark’s next message, something was bound to come up about his past or his intentions with Haechan. He got a text back and he was nervous to read it

_From: Little Lion_   
_How long ago did this happen?_   
_To: Full Sun_

_To: Little Lion_   
_About 7 minutes ago why?_   
_From: Full Sun_

_From: Little Lion_   
_No one has calmed him down that fast before, it takes us a good 10-15 minutes to calm him down, wow._   
_Lucas what are your intentions with my Haechan. I know of your past, but that’s exactly that your past. I worry about Haechan because of what happened not because of what you did. I’ve been with friends Haechan for his whole life, I’ve been there by his side through all of this. I don’t want him to fall in love you guys go out and then his condition for lack of better word make you leave. Also delete these next few messages Haechan doesn’t need to see this._   
_To: Full Sun_

It was time to face his fears about falling in love.

_To: Little Lion_   
_I want to give Haechan my whole heart. Do you believe in love at first sight? I might not show it but I really am a big softy. If Haechan is capable of loving me regardless of my past than I will stay by I will stay by his side no matter how hard he pushes me away. I won’t turn my back on him. I’m already whipped for the boy. He has my heart Mark, I don’t want to do anything that could jeopardise my chance with him. When he kissed me at the cafe the sparks that flew through me, it honestly felt like a slight electric shock. I don’t know what else I can say. I’m not the best with words._   
_From: Full Sun_

Lucas felt sick to the stomach. He had no idea what Mark was going to say.  
He opened his bottle of water and took a sip before the phone buzzed in his hand. He sighed before opening it.

_From: Little Lion_   
_You are a good guy Lucas, look after my Haechan. Save my number into your phone and let me know how everything goes. If Haechan loves you then you’re apart of our group, none of us judge you for you past, you did what you had to do._   
_To: Full Sun_

Lucas smiled at that message

_To: Little Lion_   
_Thank You Mark, I’ll look after him. I’ll save your number now and go through and delete the texts. I will cherish Haechan with my whole heart._   
_From: Full Sun_

Lucas sent the last message and deleted it from his end.  
Lucas then went through and deleted all the messages before locking Haechan’s phone and putting it on charge. He still had a few hours till his normal get up time, so he decided to watch a few videos to waste some time.

Lucas watched more videos than he thought; when he checked the time it was 8am. He usually gets up at 6am.  
During his YouTube binge, Haechan had rolled off him and curled up, snuggled in the blankets. Lucas smiled at the sleeping figure before throwing the covers off himself and getting up.

Lucas first went into the kitchen and cleaned up the glass, putting it in the bin. His next step was a coffee, and he was going to need a big one. He played music on his phone while waiting for the coffee pot to brew his coffee, humming along to VIXX’s song Voodoo Doll.

The first sip of coffee is always the best for Lucas, it’s like a rush through his bloodstream.  
As he was drinking his coffee he started to get everything ready for his and Haechan’s breakfast. He got the ingredients out to make pancakes, but he decided to hop into the shower first to try and wake him up a bit more.

Lucas walked into his room and quietly got a change of clothes then walked to the second bathroom in his house. He had a quick shower, put his clothes in the laundry, and got back into the kitchen to start making the pancakes.

Lucas decided to make them into hearts. He made 3 each and put them on to two plates.  
Lucas cut up some strawberries and put them into a bowl as well as throwing in some raspberries. He grabbed the honey as well and put it all onto a tray.  
He grabbed the tray and walked into the bedroom, putting the food down on the bedside table next to Haechan’s head.

Lucas shook Haechan’s arm softly.  
“Wakey wakey, sleepy head.”  
Haechan opened his eyes rubbing at them with sleeves of the jumper. Lucas could get used to waking up to Haechan if that’s how he woke up each morning.  
“What time is it?”  
“It 9:45 am Baby, I brought you breakfast in bed.”  
Lucas moved the tray so it was sitting on Haechan’s lap as he sat up in the bed.  
“Lucas, you didn’t have to do this...”  
“I know, but I’m always awake early and decided to do something to make you smile. Now let’s eat.”

The two boys devoured their pancakes in no time, Haechan rubbing his belly afterwards.  
“Those are the best pancakes I’ve ever had.”  
Lucas ruffled Haechan’s hair “Thanks, baby boy.”  
Lucas took all the used utensils and plates and put them on his nightstand. He moved the tray to the floor.  
“Now come here...”  
Lucas held his arms open for Haechan to come sit on him. It was his favourite thing. Haechan crawled over and sat on Lucas’s lap, deciding that it’s his lap was his favourite place to sit.  
“Now, I know you don’t want to, but we need to talk about last night, baby.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you wanna tell me why you were up?”  
“I had a nightmare.”  
“Is that what caused last night?”  
“Yes and no.”  
“Okay, so what else caused it baby?”  
“I, uh, have a mental health disorder...” Haechan now has his head resting in the crook of Lucas’s neck.  
Lucas rubbed Haechan’s back.  
“You can tell me, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I suffer with BPD.”  
“That’s Borderline Personality Disorder, right?”  
“You know about it?”  
“Yeah, my high school best friend suffered with it. I don’t understand it a hundred percent but I know about it.”  
“Well, what it does is affect my ability to manage my moods, and there is always a slight chance I can hear voices in my head, which, for me, usually comes after a nightmare. So that’s what caused last night.” Haechan sniffed, he didn’t really like talking about this but he really wanted this to work with Lucas.

Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around Haechan and he just held him as the younger male started crying.  
“Hey, look at me.” Lucas felt Haechan shake his head.  
Lucas lifted Haechan to swap the position they were in, with Haechan now facing Lucas. He took Haechan’s face into his hands and lifting his head up so Haechan had no choice but to look at him.

“You are such an amazing person Haechan. You might of only come into my life yesterday but I know that your friends love you, and that you are such a bright and bubbly person despite what happened.” Lucas wiped the tears that were staining Haechan’s cheeks, leaning forward and kissing his nose, noting how red Haechans cheeks got.

“Lucas?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I ask why you went to prison?”  
“Yeah…” Lucas didn’t want to tell him at all but after Haechan opened up, why shouldn’t he?  
Haechan grabbed Lucas’s hands and intertwined their fingers.  
“No matter what you’ve done, I’m not going anywhere, Lucas.”  
Lucas sighed and decided he might as well tell him, and not sugar-coat it.  
“I was sent to jail for Involuntary Manslaughter.”  
“Involuntary Manslaughter?”  
“Yeah it’s the term that is used for unintentionally killing someone.”  
“How did it happen?”  
“Well, my friend and I were being absolute idiots with a gun and we didn’t think any bullets were in it, and I stupidly pulled the trigger. The gun went off and I accidently killed him. So I plead guilty. They were going to fine me but I knew his parent’s wouldn’t get closure even though it was accidental, so I asked to be sent to jail.”  
Lucas refused to look at Haechan, he was close to tears.  
“So you didn’t have to, but you chose to go?”  
“Yeah...”  
Haechan let go of their hands and wrapped his arms around Lucas, hugging him as tight as his body would let him.  
“I might be young, but to carry that with you for the rest of your life would be hard.”  
“It is.” Lucas murmured.  
Haechan pulled away from the hug, hands reaching up to Lucas’s face so he could kiss him.

Both of them were getting lost in the kiss, sighing when they pulled away after some moments.  
“Lucas, you know how you said you had fallen in love at first sight, but then said you ‘thought you had’... what did you mean?”  
“I meant that I thought I had fallen in love at first sight, but I was wrong.”  
“How did you know you were wrong?”  
“Because when I saw you, my heart did flips.”  
“Oh.”  
Lucas sat there smiling at the boy on his lap realising it hadn’t hit him what he actually meant.  
“Why are you smiling at me like that?”  
“You don’t understand what I mean, do you?”  
“Not really.” Haechan looked down, a habit Lucas had picked up on.  
“I mean, I thought I had fallen in love at first sight, until I saw you. You are my love at first sight, baby boy.”  
Haechan tilted his head up to look Lucas in the eyes. As he was staring into his eyes, it was then that he realised something.  
“I found it.”  
“Found what, baby boy?”  
“I found my home, it’s with you. I never thought I would find home in someone, and yet, I’m sitting here. I found it.”  
“What are you saying, Haechan?”  
“Um, excuse me, that’s not my name.” Haechan poked his tongue out at Lucas.  
“I hate you.”  
“No, you love me.”  
“So, what are you saying, Baby boy?” Lucas sassed  
“I’m saying, my home is wherever you are. My heart feels at home when I am with you. I love you, Lucas.”  
“I love you too, Baby boy. Now, I have a question for you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“No.”  
“No, what?”  
“I want to be your baby boy.” Haechan smiled  
“Don’t do that, I was going to have a panic attack and die.”  
“But if you died, you wouldn’t be able to have a piece of this fine ass.”

All of a sudden Haechan’s phone started to ring, Lucas handed him his phone from the bedside table. Haechan held the phone to his ear.  
“Hey, Mark.”  
“Hey, Haechan, how you holding up after last night?”  
“How do you know about that?”  
“Oh, Lucas texted me. He was so worried about you.”  
“Ooh, did he now?” Haechan was looking at Lucas a big smirk on his face. “But I’m okay now, thanks to him.”  
“Well the rest of the dreamies are coming to the cafe. Do you and Lucas want to tag along?”  
“Let me check.” Haechan pulled the phone away from his ear.  
“You want to meet my friends?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well then, let’s get ready and go.” Lucas smiled.  
Haechan put the phone back to his ear, “Yeah, we’ll be there.”  
“Okay see you soon, Haechan.”  
“Bye, Morkle.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I love you too. Bye.”

Lucas kissed Haechan’s cheek.  
“Wait a minute. I don’t have anything to wear.” Haechan started panicking.  
“Don’t worry about that, my friend is the same size as you and he left clothes here. You can wear them.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, baby boy. Now go jump in the shower while I go get you the change of clothes.”

As Lucas was grabbing the clothes for his baby boy, his phone rang.  
“Hey, Lucas, what’s going on, bro?”  
“Omg, Johnny, long time no speak! How are you, man?”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty good. Look, I’m in town. Wondering if you want to catch up?”  
It was then that Lucas got a thought in his mind, and he knew Haechan would be in on this too.  
“I’m going in to a cafe in town, actually, with my boyfriend to meet his friends. But, you’re more than welcome to join. I do believe one of his friends is your type.”  
“Wait, hold up, boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, I’ll explain that when I see you. Do you want me to pick you up?”  
“Could you?”  
“Of course.”  
“See you soon.”  
“Bye.”

Lucas walked into the bathroom while Haechan was still in the shower, putting the clothes down on the bench and sitting on the other side of the sink  
“Hey baby, Mark is single, hey?”  
“Omg, do not even bring that up with him. He’s so over being single.”  
“Well, we are picking my friend up that I haven’t seen in a good six months, and Mark is his type. Wanna plan with me?”  
“Fucking yes, omg, Lucas, you are a genius.”  
“I know, now hurry up with your shower.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

~~~  
The two boys drove to pick up Johnny and drove to the Cafe.  
Haechan and Lucas walked hand in hand towards to table of Haechan’s friends.  
“Hey Mark, I hope you don’t mind that I brought a friend. This is Johnny. Johnny, this is Mark.”  
“H-hey” Mark stuttered.  
“Hey to you too, cutie.”

As those two started talking Chenle piped up his curiosity getting to him.  
“So, Haechan, you going to introduce us to this hunk or?”  
“One: Lucas this is Chenle, Jisung, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun.” Haechan pointed to each of his friends as he said their names “And two: back the fuck off, Lucas is my boyfriend. Off limits to you.”  
“You’re too easy to wind up, Haechan.”  
“Don’t make me expose you.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Wouldn’t I?” Haechan raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you want a drink, baby?” Lucas distracted him.  
“Yes please, Lucas.”  
“Come on then.”

The two walked up to get their drinks, while also ordering for everyone else.  
“So, what’s that about?” Lucas leaned against the bar.  
“Oh, Chenle has a crush on Jisung.”  
“Should we be matchmakers again?”  
“I think we should.”  
The two of the smiled at each other, walking back over to the table with the drinks, and engaging with everyone at the table; all laughing around and getting to know each other.

It turned out to be the beginning of new friendships, and who knows, maybe even a few relationships.  
  
~  
  



End file.
